Abuse It Up!
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: CeCe's going through a hard time right now. 'Why' you ask. Because her boyfriend 'jerkface' aka 'Adam'. Adam has decided to go down the path of abusing women, specifically, Cecelia Amanda Jones. Full Summary inside! Cy of course!
1. The beggining of the Pain

Abuse It Up!

_Cy, maybe Reuce and Flynka_

_Summary_

CeCe's going through a hard time right now. 'Why?' you ask. Because her boyfriend 'jerkface' aka 'Adam'. Adam has decided to go down the path of abusing women, specifically, Cecelia Amanda Jones. Ty wants to know what the heck is going on with her so he does some investigating.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know WORST summary EVER! I'm REALLY sorry! But I just couldn't think of anything to descibe this story. And I seen another story that said 'add the accents in yourself it's fun' I think if it's alright with you guys can you do that? It's REALLY hard to write their accents so can you just add them in yourselves? So I hope you enjoy :D Read on my good readers 8D<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You, my good friend, are seriously the nicest guy I know." I gush lovingly. Well actually I think Ty is the nicest guy I know because he's so nice! I don't (I think)like Ty like that at all! He's just a good and nice friend. So I was sugarcoating with Adam there for a second, but I want him to know how much I like him! I might even ~Gulp~ love him! Adam and I have been dating for sixteen days now! It's the longest relationship I've ever had and I'm proud because so far he's perfect!<p>

_Little Did CeCe know the young man is nowhere near perfect..._

Hey where did that voice come from? _Meh_, it probably wasn't anything.

"Thanks! And you are a very sweet girl." He says cheekily then taps my nose. I'm not _the sweetest _girl he knows. Does he not think I'm _the _sweetest girl he knows? Am I not good enough for him? What's going on?

"What? Not the sweetest?" I ask with the same expression as when I say _Really, you call that dancing? _Hopefully that wasn't a bad idea because he looks mad.

"Why did you just question me?" He asks angrily.

"Well, _uhhh_, I just thought you meant I wasn't the sweetest girl you know!" I exclaim defensivly. I really need to shut up! This is CeCe Jones for you, she can't keep her mouth shut!

"Well, I know you're not now!" He says while clentching his fist then un-clentching it. He wasn't going to hit me, was he? "I think I'm done with you." He scoffs then starts walks away until...

"Wait! Please don't leave me! Please!" I say starting to sob. He can't leave me! Now that Rocky's with Deuce it'd be awkward not to have a boyfriend because she'd be all lovey-dovey with Deuce and Ty and I would be the third wheels. "Please don't leave me."

"Ya know what? I'm in a good mood today so I'm gonna give you another chance, but you better not blow it. But there's one thing..." He says with an expression that I can't quite make out. Yes! He's giving me another chance! I can't blow this chance. I need Adam to be a better person. See! He's teaching me my manners by telling me not to say something like that to someone else that would actually get mad! Of course _he's _not mad!

"Of course. I'll do anything!" I say seriously.

"Put your hand out." He commands.

I do so with a questioning look and while saying "Okay" hesitantly. I have a bad feeling about this...

*SMACK* _Oww_! He just slapped my hand! My mom said if a boy ever hit me in any kind of way to tell her, but he was just joking. He wouldn't _really _hurt me. Would he? Of course not...

"You hurt me." I say choking back a sob.

"I taught you a lesson on how to be polite and I had to make sure you would remember it. You were an idiot for talking to me like that. You deserved it." I deserved it? My mom said that nobody that gets abused deserves it. But I'm not getting abused! That's the difference between me and those other people that get abused.

"You're probably right..." I whisper sadly.

"Come on, sweety. I'll take you home." He says happily, like nothing even happened. How can he act like that? He just smacked my hand and that didn't faze him at all? Well, it shouldn't, I guess. He didn't hit me or anything...

"O-ok." I stutter nervously then get into his car. Did I mention he's sixteen and has a car?

We drive start driving to my house and after a couple minutes of silence, I decide to break it. "So, _uhhh_, do you usually hit your girlfriends' hands?" Smooth... Wow, times like this I know I'm an idiot...

"Actually, you're my first official girlfriend, but if I had others, yes, I would do it to them too. It's my way of being in charge and showing them what they do is wrong. I mean, would you want a bunch of girls dancing around and dressing like little brats." So that's what he thinks of me. I never told him I'm a dancer. I don't think I dress like a little brat though! Maybe I should dress more my age or more like an adult... Then maybe he'll think I'm good enough for him!

"_Awww_! You're my first official boyfriend too! Umm, if you don't mind me asking... do you think I'm a brat?" I ask hopefully.

"Well, I actually kinda do, but I like you anyways." He says smiling happily. He thinks I'm a brat? Ty would never say that to my face even if he thought it... Wait, where does Ty fit into this? He was probably just joking anyway.

"So, _uhhh_, do you think you're gonna keep hitting my hand?" I ask awkwardly. I need to stop talking about this! He's going to get mad! Why can't I get it out of my head?

"Only if you don't listen to me. I believe the man has to be in charge of the woman so things don't get outta control." He answers like he's on to something. What the heck!

"Sexist much." I say with a chuckle.

"Excuse me?" He asks and does something I really don't expect.

"Adam! You slapped my face this time!" I exclaim, scared while cupping my cheek. He slapped me... He did it really hard. I start to sob and I can't control it. It really hurt! He seemed so perfect! Well, he still is. I think it was my fault because I wasn't supposed to talk back to him. Now I understand. It was my fault.

"_Oh_, don't be a wuss." He spits rudely.

"Ok." I whisper, trying not to curl up into a ball and cry. This is what my Mom called abuse. But he isn't abusing me... It was clearly my fault. I obviously did this to myself, so if anything, I abused myself. I'm a terrible person!

"Bye, Adam. See you, uhhh, soon! I'll miss you!" I yell as I run into my house, keeping my head down so no one sees the bruise. I looked in the car's mirror and he slapped me hard enough to leave a bruise! I can't let my Mom see it or she'll make me break up with him! That's be awful!

"Hey, CeCe, what'cha doin'?" Ty asks, smiling coolly.

"_Umm_, I'm gonna take a nap." I say keeping my head down.

"Alright... Why's your head down?" He asks, reaching for my chin in an attempt to move my head up.

"'Cause I'm tired." I answer quickly. Too quickly... When I talk fast my head moves. Hopefully he didn't see anything.

"What's that on your face?" He asks confused.

"_Oh_, it's, _uhhh_, a bruise." I say truthfuly. Atleast he don't know _where _I got it from.

"And?" He asks. What do I say? Should I lie? Of course I should! I can't tell Ty my boyfriend just hit me! He'll think he's abusing me and he isn't. It was my fault so I should be better and be worth Adam's love.

"I, _uhhh_, fell down stairs?" I say, phrasing it more as a question, though. Wow, so believable... I really am an idiot.

"Well, you got your lie for the day out, now tell me what really happened." He says starting to get annoyed. I am not telling Ty about Adam. He'll get mad and do something stupid like beat him up... Or worse, kill him!

"_Oh_, right. The truth." I say nervously. _Ooh_, I got one! "Tinka and I got into a fight." Now he'll break up with her! Perfect! It's a win win situation! He breaks up with Tinka and I don't have to tell him. Why do I want him to break up with her so much, again? _Oh_, yeah, 'cause she's a jerk.

"Tinka what?" He asks shocked. He looks so sad... Maybe I shouldn't have said that because if he likes her then it isn't fair for me to do that... I'm such an idiot.

"Well, we got into a fight and we started, like slapping eachother, so yeah, I got a bruise." I say awkwardly.

"I'm going to go break up with her, right now." He says angrily then starts to storm out of my apartment. My heart sinks. He really liked her I think.

"Wait, Ty! Please wait! Let me talk to her and maybe she'll say she's sorry, ok?" I ask hopefully.

"I'll let you talk to her first but I'm still breaking up with her." He says while putting his arms around his chest defensivly.

"Ok, thanks." I say sadly. Well, if anything, I need to go say _I'm _sorry to Tinka. I'm such an idiot!

"Alright, bye." He says then I walk out of the door after saying "Bye...".

All I do is screw things up...

* * *

><p>"Listen, Tinka, I am so sorry." I say choking back a sob, once more.<p>

"What'd you do this time, brat?" Tinka spits rudely, but he rude glare don't seem to reach her eyes. Does she really hate me?

"Tinka, I did something and now Ty is going to break up with you." I say, now crying.

Her faces gets a little happier then she says "What did you do?" Why is she happy? Did she _want _to break up with Ty? I did hear her telling Gunther that she really likes a guy. I just thought she hadn't told Gunther about Ty yet.

"You see, _ummm_, I got this bruise-" I pause then wipe off the make-up I had applied to it then finish. "Well, he questioned me on how I got it then I had to think quick! I'm so sorry! Tinka, I told him you and I got into a slapping fight and you slapped me really hard! I'm really, really sorry!" I sob.

"_Oh_. Well, _ummm_, how did you get the bruise?" She asks. I really didn't think this one through!

"Do I have to tell you?" I ask in a pouty manner.

"If you want me to play along." She says firmly. She'll play along? This is perfect! She won't tell because she don't like me! I'll tell her then she'll play along!

"Ok, but promise you won't tell?" I ask hopefully.

"I promise. I don't care how big it is. Tinka Hessenheffer does not tell secrets." She says confidently.

"Alright, but I'm only telling you this because I know you won't care. You know that guy I've been dating?" I ask and a look of horror comes acrost her face.

"Adam, right?" She asks sadly.

"Yeah, _ummm_, Adam slapped my face. I swear it wasn't his fault! I was being an idiot and he had to! It was all my fault!" I exclam nervously.

"CeCe! What'd you do that could make you deserve that?" She asks slightly angry.

"You see, I kinda backtalked to him in a way..." I say at a loss for words. I actually don't remember what I did, but I know it was bad!

"CeCe, that is not bad enough for a hit! Nothing you could have done, should have made him do that!" Tinka exclaims sounding frustrated.

"Are you going to tell?" I ask nervously.

"Can I please? CeCe, I know I said I wouldn't tell, but this is serious! Your boyfriend is abusing you. I need to tell. And honestly the thought of you saying I wouldn't care kinda hurts me. I mean, we've fought before, but that was before I started liking your brother and..." Tinka pasuses.

"You like Flynn?" I yell, feeling very shocked.

"Please don't tell him! Umm, I won't tell if you won't! Okay? Can I atleast tell Gunther?" She must really like Flynn because she seemed like she really wanted to tell.

"Will Gunther tell?"

"I can make sure he won't."

"Fine, but make sure he don't tease me." I say sheepishly.

"And CeCe?"

"_Hmm_?"

"I think you should tell Ty. Whether you believe it or not, 'Adam' won't stop at just slapping your face." She says and without another word, walks off, leaving me to ponder those words. He won't stop? I thought he was just in a bad mood this time... This isn't going to stop? I don't think I could take this for the rest of my life.

"Should I tell Ty?" I whisper to no one.

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Whoo hoo! A new story! Awesome right? I would like to give credit to DralliForeverrr for the idea! Awesome idea right? :D Well I hope you enjoyed the story because I worked hard on it :) Please review because reviews make me SO happy!**

**So anyway, I'll be updating Hide The Treasure! next, then Feelings Suck and then I'll update this :D Oh and if ya'll want, read Victorious Shakes It Up! again because I fixed it up a bit and added some things in it :D Oh and I'm taking a day off to get music on my laptop so sorry! But I gotta have my music! :D**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	2. Spinach

Abuse It Up!

_Cy, maybe Reuce and Flynka_

Summary:

CeCe's going through a hard time right now. 'Why?' you ask. Because her boyfriend 'jerkface' aka 'Adam'. Adam has decided to go down the path of abusing women, specifically, Cecelia Amanda Jones. Ty wants to know what the heck is going on with her so he does some investigating.

**Disclaimer: I've never really written one of these before but I'll try... Haha, If I owned Shake It Up! Ty and CeCe, Flynn and Tinka, and Deuce and Rocky would be together! Not to mention a litte somthin' somethin' goin' on between me and Davis ;) But, basically, I DON'T OWN SHAKE IT UP!**

**I also forgot to descibe what Adam looks like. He has sandy blonde hair with green eyes and is kinda slim but strong and firm.**

* * *

><p><span>"And CeCe?" Tinka says seriously.<span>

"_Hmm_?" CeCe ask tiredly. _Maybe a nap would so me some good. I'm tired. _CeCe thinks.

"I think you should tell Ty. Whether you believe it or not, 'Adam' won't stop at just slapping your face." Tinka says and without another word, walks off, leaving CeCe to ponder those words. _He won't stop? I thought he was just in a bad mood this time... This isn't going to stop? I don't think I could take this for the rest of my life. _CeCe wonders inwardly.

"Should I tell Ty?" CeCe whispers to no one.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, you should, CeCe. No one deserves to be abused. Please, if anyone is being abused in any way, tell someone. It can't hurt, right? If you truly love the person, get them help. If you are just using them to not be alone and prove to yourself youdon't have to be. You don't have the perfect boyfriendgirlfriend (Yes, girls abuse guys, too.),! It's not worth it. It's never stops at being slapped. Get help. And if you're the one abusing someone, get help before it's too late._

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Awww<em>! You're like, _the _best boyfriend ever!" I exclaim cutely as Adam pulls a seat for me. He brought me up to a roof for dinner! It's been a week since... the incident and he's only slapped my hand once since then! I think I'm starting to get better! Maybe if I work hard enough, I will be as good for him as he is for me. He deserves so much more than me. Well, so everyone says.

"Thanks, my parents always said I'd be a good boyfriend." Adam says brightly. _Grrr_, why doesn't he ever compliment me? I just said he was the best boyfriend ever and he complimented _himself_? Things are still slightly complicated... between Adam and I. For one thing, there's a mutual hate between Rocky and him. He doesn't like Deuce because he's always trying to sell him things. He doesn't like Ty because I think he's a little jealous... Ty hates him like he hates Osama Bin Laden. I don't quite know why, though. Ty's always telling me how Adam is an idiotic pig. I don't know why he thinks that, though!

"_Umm_, alrighty." I say awkwardly.

* * *

><p>"What do you think of the spinach?" Adam asks, smiling, as I take another bite of disgusting spinach.<p>

"It's..." I pause to swallow slowly.

"I made it myself." Let's not make him mad again, CeCe. It's your fault you don't like this... Disgusting... vulgar... *Gags* terrible... spinach.

"It's *Pauses* impressive!" I say happily. Atleast I'm not lying! It's impressively bad.

"Thanks! I knew you'd like it for you standards."

"Wha?" I ask, mouth gaping. Did he just say I have low standards? I must if I'm datin' him! Well, he is perfect so I guess I gotta stick with 'em.

"I just firgured you'd like something like this because you have lower standards than most girls."

"I must have low standards if I'm datin' you." I mutter, annoyed. Oh. My. God. Did he hear me? Dang it, this can't be happening!

"Excuse me?" He asks angrily. He looks so tense!

"I-I didn't mean it! I don't know why I said that!" I say nervously. He gets out of his seat abrubtly and comes to mine.

"Listen, Adam, I'm sorry! You have to forgive me!" I beg pleadingly. He can't leave me! I don't deserve him in the first place and he-he can't leave me! I don't wanna be alone! If he leaves my I'll be alone. Nobody would ever want this. I'm stupid and pathetic and I have a dead-end job. I won't ever be good enough and if he's willing to settle, why can't I let him? I don't wanna be alone for the rest of my life.

"So, now you're telling me what to do, huh?" He screams angrily. Well that was uncalled for...

"No! I didn't mean it like that! Please! Just... Please just give me another chance..." I say helplessly. I can't lose him.

"Fine, but... You know what needs to be done, right?" He says, looking down.

I nod my head _yes_, putting my head down also. I put my hand out nervously and am greeted with a punch to the gut. Well, that's a new one! "Oh my God! Adam, that really hurt!" I exclaim desperately. "Please tell me that you didn't mean it?" I start crying really hard and I wanna run away! I want to leave him but I don't want to be alone! This isn't fair! Why is he doing this to me?...

"You deserved it." He says bitterly.

"You meant it?" I say breathlessly. Man, he's got a punch!

"Of course I did. Didn't we go over this? You really are stupid." He says, chuckling lightly.

"Can I go home now?" I ask hopefully. Is my life going to be like this forever? Why do these things happen to me? My. Life. Sucks.

"But you didn't finish your spinich?" He says, confused. Is he seriously acting normal?

"But. You... Hit me? I kinda wanna go home now." I say awkwardly.

"You sayin' you wanna leave me? You'll never do better than me! I'm all you got! And you don't even deserve _me_!" He screams angrily, shoving me to the ground.

"No! I just want to go home!" I sob fearfully. This isn't fair! This isn't fair! This isn't fair! This isn't fair! This isn't fair! _This isn't fair!_

"Brat." He kicks me with this annoyed look on his face, and I swear, I wanna hurt him as bad as he hurt me!

"I'm going home." I mutter, getting up from the ground. Playing hard to get my get him interesting in me! "We're over."

"We are _not _over!" He seethes angrily.

"Then prove it." I say coolly.

He pushes his lips to mine. Not a very good kisser, is he? No spark? But he's supposed to be perfect! Well, he's perfect for me. It's obvious.

"Well?" He asks though gritted teeth. Why is he mad now? He just got a piece of _this_; and he's still angry?

"We're still together but I still wanna go home." I say confidently.

"_Ugh_! Fine but one more thing." He says sweetly. _Aww_! He's so cute.

"_Hmm_?"

"Don't back talk anymore." Dang, his voice is deep!

"Fine. I'll do my best." He visibally rolls his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for taking me home." I say happily. Maybe, just maybe, I can get him to change...<p>

"It's what I do." He says contently. Really? Another compliment for himself? Jeesh, I thought I was bad!

"So is there anything you wanna do before I go inside?" I ask hopefully. A goodbye kiss on my door way is so classic! I want classic! I want it to be just like the fairy tales...

"Yes, actually, there is." He pauses for a second and I close my eyes. He slaps me on the face! _Oh_, God, please don't let Mom have been watching through the peephole... No, 'cause she would be on top of Adam strangling him by now...

"What did I do this time?" I ask quietly.

"You expected me to give you a kiss and I don't live up to expectations. It's just not who I am." He says coolly.

"Not who you are? Well, who are you?" I ask sadly. I walk in my apartment before he can hit me or something again. Mom's not home. Big change (not)...

"Yo, there, little girl." Ty says, grinning. I scream an ear piercing scream and clutch my chest, breathing heavily.

"My God, Ty! You gave me a heart attack!" I exclaim breathlessly.

"Well, I'm sorry, Miss Jumpy!" He says, chuckling, "Plus, I've been sittin' right here." I'm screwed. Wait a minute... Should I tell like Tinka told me? Nope.

"I just didn't see you." I say, breathing a sigh of relief and unclutching my chest. To be honest I thought it was Adam. I don't know how he would'a got in here! But you can leave it up to Adam to do the unthinkable...

"Dude, chill!" Ty says, grinning.

"Moron." I smack the back of his head in pure annoyance. That's right! I'm annoyed! Stupid Ty...

"Dang, girl! What's with your hand?" Crud did he see the big bruise on my hand? I'm so stupid! Why would I smack him? Why am I standing here with no cover up?

"I'll _uhh_, be right back!" I say nervously. I hop into my room before he can say anything. Why is he in my house anyways?...

"CeCe? What'cha doin'?" Ty asks from the other side of the door, while banging on it.

"Can't a girl get any privacy?" I ask, annoyed. I put a little cover up on and... Ok, maybe just a weetle bit more... Good.

I move the door open really fast, causing him to fall in on my floor. Moron... "Why'd you lock the door?" He asks, getting really close to me. Wow... _Really _close to me!

"None of _your _bussiness." I say,poking his chest. Six pack... Mama likes that... Maybe it's time Mama eats now that all her chickens _are _fed...

"It is when you have a new bruise every day." Ok... Maybe I fibbed about Adam only hitting me once since then... It's been every day I see him and I think Ty is catching on. So what? It's not his place to know.

"_Ugh_! What do you want from me?" I groan in annoyance. Why won't he stop bugging me?

"The truth."

"What are you a cop?"

"If I gotta be." Oh my God! He's seriously annoying me!

"You sound like my mom!" I exclaim angrily. I'm so frustrated right now! I just want it to stop! Why is he being so mean to me? What do I have to do, to make him leave?

"Maybe I should call and tell her your idiotic boyfriend is abusing you!" He screams, throwing his arms up in the air.

"What're you talking about, Ty? Adam loves me and I love him." I whisper slowly. Adam loves me. Ty is wrong. Adam cares for me and doesn't mean to hurt me.

"Then why does he hit you?" He asks deeply.

"_He doesn't hit me!" _I scream angrily. I raise my hand to hit him then realize. I almost hit one of the only people that matters to me! Does Adam feel like this when he hits me? Of course he doesn't... Does that mean he doesn't care? Whatever. Back to being mad at Ty. "Ty! Shut the heck up! You don't know anything and I-I just shut up! Get outta my life because I-I hate you! Go away! I never want to see you again!"

He's crying. No he isn't he has tears on his cheeks. He isn't crying. He's too strong for that. "Ok... I'll leave." He says sadly.

He crawls out my window, tears still on his face. What have I done? I screwed up big time. All I do is screw things up. I turned the only man that cares about me away. There's no chance of him coming back! Why me? This isn't fair!

"Ty?" I whisper hopefully. Maybe he's still out there.

No answer.

"Goodbye, Ty." I whisper sadly.

This is it. He's gone. I have to talk to Adam.

** End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Omfg! (Btw I meant that as freaking lol) I'm done updating! *Does a happy dance* This is the last thing I updated ^_^ It was finished 1/9/2012 at 1:47 :D**

**How'd you like the Disclaimer? My first try lol. I think I'm gonna go back through and put them all there:) I've been having a murder show marathon lol. My new favorite murder show (I still love Cold Case though.) is Criminal Minds. Reid is frikin awesome! Oh, and for Christmas I got a netbook and now I'm writing on it! Whoo hoo! Now all I need is a sledge hammer to destroy my other...**

**Anyways... Sorry for taking so long to update ^_^ Please forgive me:)**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	3. The Sparkly Duo To The Rescue!

Abuse It Up!

_Cy, maybe Reuce and Flynka_

Summary:

CeCe's going through a hard time right now. 'Why?' you ask. Because of her boyfriend, 'jerkface' aka 'Adam'. Adam has decided to go down the path of abusing women, specifically, Cecelia Amanda Jones. Ty wants to know what the heck is going on with her so he does some investigating.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: VERY SPECIFIC ABUSE SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER. DON'T READ IF YOU GET SICKANGRY/DISGUSTED WITH GRAPHIC ABUSE.**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own any characters except for the pig in this story . Why do I always own the pigs?**_

* * *

><p><span>"Ty?" CeCe whispers hopefully. <span>_'Maybe he's still out there.' _CeCe thinks brokenly. She knows the answer.

No answer.

"Goodbye, Ty." She whispers sadly.

This is it. He's gone. She knows she has to talk to Adam.

* * *

><p><em><strong> XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Adam?" I call, knocking on his door. Maybe I should just let myself in. He did give me a key!<p>

"Adam?" I call, again.

I walk in and see him on the couch with a beer in his hand. He's not allowed to drink, is he?

"A-Adam?" I whisper, moving closer to the couch.

"What're you doing in here?" He growls, jumping up quickly, and pinning me against the wall by my wrists.

"You're hurting me." I say evenly. He can't know he's hurting me too bad.

"I know this, idiot." He says, squeazing my wrists tighter.

"You're scaring me."

"Should I care?"

"Yes."

"I don't."

"And that's what scares me the most..." I mutter sadly.

"Go to hell." He says, while forcefully shoving me into the wall and sitting on the couch again.

"Do you love me?" I whisper.

"When you're you. I hate this piece of trash the barges into my house uninvited and talks way outta line. This isn't you." He spits distastfully.

"_Oh_, this is me! Just ask my mom." I say noncholantly. Am I really so stupid as to say that? I think _I'm _going to smack me!

"You talkin' back to me?" He growls lowly.

"_Umm_, no, sir." Is that the best thing I can come up with?

"Good." He says calmly.

"Adam, we have to talk." I say slowly.

He sighs. "What now?"

"I think we should take a break." I pause and take in a shaky breath. "See other people..."

"You're leaving me for that Ty guy, aren't you?" He screams, pushing me into a table.

"N-no! I just... I don't think we're right for each other! We-we're too different!"

"What, can't you take a little man handling?" He exclaims twisting my arm back.

"I didn't say that." I plead.

"'Course you didn't. 'Cause perfect little CeCe doesn't do anything wrong! She's little miss perfect!"

"Adam, this is too hard. You're hurting me. My arm is really hurting." Oh my God! I don't think my arm is supposed to bend this way. Who am I? CeCe Jones doesn't take any abuse... I'm not some pathetic victim. "I'm leaving."

"We'll see about that." He growls.

He punches me in the gut and it knocks the wind outta me. I have to get out of here.

He grabs my cheek and digs his nails into it, then with the other hand, punches me in the eye.

"Let me go, _Adam_." I spit angrily. "I don't love you." He looks me in the eyes and I don't see what I seen before. I see hate and anger. I use to see love and affection. Did I really see that or was that what I wanted to see?

"You selfish little-" Adam starts, grabbing my hair and yanking it.

"Getz ovv of her!" Tinka yells, from the door way. Did I forget to close the door?

"No vone can ve mean to her ozther zhan uz!" Gunther exclaims, frowning.

"Who are these people?" Adam asks, rolling his eyes. He proboblay thinks their accents are fake. I know I did when I first met them!

"My..." I pause and look at them. "-friends."

"Tell them to leave." He pulls my hair harder.

"No." Harder. "_Err_, I mean... I got this under control, guys. I was just leaving anyways." I'm pathetic.

"Bye, Cecelia." He says and forcefully kisses me. Darn it! He just bit my lip really hard! "This isn't over." He whispers by my ear.

I nod, choking back tears, and walk away with Gunther and Tinka behind me. Probably glaring at him.

"You alvright?" Tinka asks sadly.

"Yeah, it's just he... Is my lip bleeding?" I ask, putting my head down.

"Yeah." Tinka pauses then looks at Gunther.

"Come to vour place and ve vill clean zou up." Gunther finishes for her.

"Thank you." I say quietly. This isn't fair to them. They don't need to take care of me. "Your secret is safe."

"What're you zalking avout?" She asks, confused.

"I won't tell anyone you like Flynn. You don't need to do this for me. I won't tell either way." I explain.

"I know. We vant to help." Tinka says, grabbing Gunther's hand.

"She'z vright, CeCe. Ve don't want you to go zhrough this alone, since you von't tell Ty." Gunther chimes in.

"Going zrouth zhis alone can be very dramatizing." Tinka says seriously.

"I think you mean _tramatizing, _and how do you know that?" I ask curiously.

"You know, I vonce had a boyvriend. It was a time when Gunter and I veren't as close and zhis voyfriend's name was Marco. Zhe first couple ov dates vent fine until I guess I zaid zomething vrude to him. He ztarted ouvt hitting my hand. It zot zo far az to me having vroken vribs. Gunter was the one who saved me. He valked in on him hitting me and Marco vas zhe next vone in zhe hospital." Tinka says, chuckling.

"You were abused?" I ask, shocked. But Tinka is so, so... hard headed? No. Freaky? No. Insane? What's the word... Independant! That's right...

"Yes. Zhat is vhen Gunter and I became... best vuddies."

"Now come on, ZeCe, let us take you to our place." Gunther says kindly. I never thought I'd think the words Gunther and Kind in the same sentence.

"A-alright." I stutter tiredly. No more time for talking! Me hungry! "I'm hungry..."

"How does liver and corn-dogs sound?" Gunther suggests excitedly.

After seeing the terrified look on my face Tinka says, "Or we could stop at McDonalds." I breathe a sigh of relief and nod. Liver and corn-dogs?

* * *

><p><em><strong> XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>This is so wrong. I should <em>not <em>be doing this. I was wrong to say Adam was abusing her when he obviously isn't. I still have to find out why CeCe's acting like this.

_Dear Diary (Febuary 11th)_

_I just got you yesterday! I LOVE getting new diaries! Anyways, I'm starting you off with some pretty deep stuff._

_Yesterday, (Adam got you for me btw) something happened and I'm still in shock! Adam slapped my hand AND my face! Why would he do that? He told me we're like young lovers falling in love every new day, just the day before! I'm probably overreacting anyways. Just a little slap. It probably won't happen again. Key word __**probably**__. What am I saying? _

_Oh, and guess what else! I have no idea what's happening anymore! Yesterday, I started thinking of Ty... As in... Not a brother! What's up with that? He would NEVER be interested in me anyways!_

_I'm gonna go get ready for my date with Adam! Maybe I'll look pretty enough for him this time! I'm gonna wear something more my age instead of a brat._

_Low cut red tank top_

_Black short shorts_

_Black Leather Jacket_

_Cross Necklace_

_That's all for now, Diary!_

_Love ya,_

_CeCe!_

He. Hit. Her. She. Likes. Me. Back. HE. HIT. HER?

He hit _my _CeCe?

** End Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ty knows! CeCe is realizing that she is being abused! Tinka was abused! Lots of deep stuff in this chapter!**

**Omfg (freaking) guess what! I'm moving in with my cousins! (Aka some of the bestfriends I've EVER had!) Heeey! My life is goin' good!**

**That's it for today, folks!**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	4. The End

Abuse It Up!

_Cy, maybe Reuce and Flynka_

Summary:

CeCe's going through a hard time right now. 'Why?' you ask. Because of her boyfriend, 'jerkface' aka 'Adam'. Adam has decided to go down the path of abusing women, specifically, Cecelia Amanda Jones. Ty wants to know what the heck is going on with her so he does some investigating.

_**Disclaimer**_

**I don't own Shake It Up! or any of the charactors. Wish I did. I'd love to get me some Roshon Fegan :D But alas... I have never even met him! I have met Zendaya though! Meh, whatever, I don't own this haha**

* * *

><p><em>He. Hit. Her. She. Likes. Me. Back. HE. HIT. HER?!<em>

_He hit my CeCe?!_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>I need to find her. What is she thinking?! She's staying with someone that's hurtin' her. I would never hurt her. Ever.<p>

I run out of her room and get my phone out._ I need to find her_!

I call her number and wait patiently. Or not. My version of patience.

"Who is this?" I hear a voice slur. What? I check my phone to make sure it's CeCe's number. It is.

"Who is this?!" I growl angrily. I'm so not in the mood for this crap.

"Adam. That's all you need to know. Now tell me; who the freakin' heck is this?" He slurs and I hear something break.

"The name's Ty." A smirk comes to my face. "An' that's all ya need ta know."

"This is the Ty that my little sleezy brat always talks about? Screw you." He hangs up the phone and I hang my head low. Great... Now what do I do?

I say go to his place and beat the crap out of him. Sounds good.

I run out of the apartment and straight to his (I had to drop CeCe off one time) and bang on the door.

"Go away!" A voice screams from inside.

"No!" I yell louder. I'm not leaving. CeCe deserves so much better than this piece of crap.

The door swings open and I'm face-to-face with the most disgusting person that I've ever seen.

"I said go away." He says darkly. I don't bother talking; I just swing a punch at his face. I don't miss.

He screams some foul words at me and I just punch him again. "This is what CeCe felt like!"

"Felt?" He says with a laugh as he clutches his broken nose. "I'm not ever gonna stop. That worthless piece of trash is mine. I don't share and I'm not gonna give her up. She can't just leave."

I punch him in the gut this time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Guys! I must've dropped my phone at Adam's! Can I go back?" I ask sadly. If I wasn't so stupid; I wouldn't have dropped it.<p>

Tinka looks at Gunther and he nods. "We're going with you." She says seriously.

"Fine. I just want my phone." I say tiredly as we turn to walk back to hell. I mean Adam's.

Maybe he'll have cooled down some. I hope so. I''m just not in the mood to deal with his crap right now and I especially don't want to in front of Gunther and Tinka.

As we walk up the stairs to get into his apartment I hear thumping. Great. The neighbors are at it again! And yelling. Ok... That's a new one... We get closer and I soon realize that it's not the neighbors making the noise. It's coming from Adam's place. We run closer and hear "Never lay a hand on her again!" from the inside. That was Ty's voice! Oh my God! Is he okay? What on earth is he doing?!

We run into the apartment and see Ty and Adam wrestling on the floor. Ty was obviously winning because Adam had had a few too many.

"Ty!" I scream in fear. What was he doing here? Why was he beating Adam up?!

Ty delivers one last punch and gets up to see me. "I don't wanna ever see your face again." Ty growls and then walks toward me. I've never seen him like this.

"You're bleeding." I say bluntly. I don't even know how to react right now.

Ty looks down and sees his fists were bruised and bloody with both his and Adam's blood. "I guess, I am."

"Let's go to a hospital." I say forcing a weak smile.

"Well, Mr. Blue; it seems you'll be A-okay. Just take it easy for a bit and no more fist fights. These ribs'll need a bit of healing!" The doctor says enthusiasticly as he scribbles stuff in his notebook thingy.

"No promises." Ty says with a laugh. The doctor leaves the room with a smile and I put my hand in his.

"Ty-I? Ty... I'm so sorry for everything I said. I swear that I didn't mean a word. I really didn't." I say as tears fall down my cheeks.

"Hey..." He wipes my eyes as he sits up. With a wince; I might add... "I know. I shouldn't have confronted you like that." I look down and he says, "No, look at me." As he lifts my chin up. "I know you didn't mean it. I don't regret a single thing that I did today."

"You don't?" I ask with a sniffle.

"Not a thing... In fact... I read something that I am so glad that I did." He says with a cheeky smile. I nod my head in a "go on" manner. "Your diary."

I feel a glare fall upon my face and I feel so angry! How dare he do that?! MY DIARY! It was my personal thing. The one thing that Adam couldn't touch. (Even though he bought it for me)

"You. Read. My. Diary?" I ask angrily. I talked about Ty in it. I talked about how I felt. Does that mean he feels the same way?!

"I did... An' I don't regret it."

I suddenly feel shaky. "Why?"

"Because I wouldn't have known that I could do this." He says as he kisses me.

"I'm glad you know that now." I say dreamily. So maybe one good thing did come from Adam...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**It's over. Sooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrry! MY GOD I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I'm so sorry, guys! :'( I legitly feel like the worlds worst person for letting you guys down. There's just been so much going on lately and I can hardly get through a day without a breakdown. Something always happens.**

**I live with my cousins nowadays. It didn't work out as I thought it would. I guess, they didn't care about me nearly as much as what I thought they did. They ended up hurting me really bad and then blaming me. Story of my life, right?**

**My brother is also here and that's causing a bit of drama. It isn't as bad as last time though. There hasn't been any name calling and complete screaming matches yet! But there is like four more days to go lol**

**I've also been struggling. Very badly. I believe that it is no secret that I struggled with depression. I take each day as it comes and don't let it affect me anymore. I trust God and believe in what he's doing in my life. I believe that he's giving me a chance to help others with this problem. I struggle so much sometimes and sometimes I just wanna go in my room and spit and curse in front of my mirror saying horrible things about myself. I try not to let that happen and I don't think it'll happen again. My youth group prayed for me and I feel so much better and have so much restored hope. I totally believe that I was depressed, but more importantly I believe that God has saved me from that depression and I've lived to tell the tale!**

**I hope you guys don't hate me too much for not updating! I really am sorry, but you guys know how life is! ^_^ Thanks for being there every step of my writing journey! I can't say how much longer I'll be able to keep up with all these stories! That's why I ended this one. There is just too many to update and nowhere near enough hours in the day :p Please if you wanna keep me in your thoughts and prayers it would mean a whole lot to me! Support is something that I need and am finally starting to get! Hopefully next time I update a story; you'll see how happy and optimistic I've become!**

**Peace Out!**

**Trinity! 3**


End file.
